1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of fixture. More specifically, the invention comprises a table having a light source diffused throughout its structure. The intensity and color of the light source can be varied using remote controlling devices. The color and intensity of the light emanating from the table may thus be synchronized with music or other entertainment media
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of diffused and reflected light is well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,181 to Phillips (1990) discloses one such device. The Phlllips invention comprises a light source within a glass block structure. The diffusing properties of the glass block structure spread the light to create a soft and uniform distribution, resulting in a pleasing effect.
A similar concept is applied to different application in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,437 to Downey (1988). The Downey device uses a light source directed through several holes to illuminate a water bed mattress. The mattress, which is made of a translucent material, is covered with translucent fabric. The result is that the water within the water bed mattress diffuse the light to illuminate the mattress. Colored filters may be placed over the holes to create different color combinations.
Diffused illumination is also employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,154 to Carel et.al. (1999). The ""154 device uses a wrap-around lighting element diffused through stained glass. All these inventions employ diffused light to create a pleasing effect. However, all are static in nature; i.e., the intensity and color of the light does not change. In addition, all are conventional in that they simply project light through a translucent surface or surfaces. While this technique creates a pleasing effect, it is not sufficiently novel to entertain.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To provide a table having a diffused internal illumination, the intensity and color of which can be changed;
2. To provide a table having a visually striking illumination effect; and
3. To provide means for remotely controlling the intensity and color of the light source within the table in order to synchronize the visual effect with music or other entertainment.